1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the connecting mechanism for a connector to be used in connection of an electric wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a headrest of a vehicle as a mobile object, there is mounted various electronic equipment, for example a monitor and a whiplash preventing device for preventing a whiplash at a time of a crash. Various connecting mechanisms for a connector are used to provide a desired electric power and signal to the electronic device mounted to the head rest.
Heretofore, for improving work operation for assembling the electronic device, a connecting mechanism of a connector as an above mentioned connecting mechanism for a connector is proposed (see patent document 1). The connecting mechanism is for that a connector for electronic equipment in a vehicle body and a mating connector of electronic equipment to be mounted on the vehicle body are fixed in each desired position of the vehicle body, and, when the electronic equipment in the vehicle body and the electronic equipment to be mounted on the vehicle body are connected, the connecting mechanism for a connector makes the connector and the mating connector.
The connecting mechanism for a connector shown in patent document 1 has a stationary holder, a moving holder, a movable member, a supporting member and a support device. The stationary holder is fixed on a door inner panel of the vehicle body, therewith formed in one piece with the connector. The moving holder is formed in one piece with the mating connector fitting in the connector, therewith mounted movably on a door trim. The movable member is mounted on the moving holder. The supporting member supports the movable member and is fixed on the door trim. The support device includes an elastic member mounted between the movable member and the supporting member.
The above mentioned connecting mechanism for a connector arranges the elastic member between the movable member and the supporting member. Therewith, the connecting mechanism is assembled so as to mount the movable member allowable to move perpendicularly against an axial direction of the moving holder, and to tilt freely the movable axial direction of the moving holder. The movable member is mounted in the moving holder. To be supported by the support member, the moving holder can move perpendicularly against the axial direction, and the movable axial direction can be tilted freely, so that the movable axis of the moving holder is aligned to the stationary axis of the stationary holder. Thereby, the connector of the stationary holder and the mating connector of the moving holder are aligned and fit.
The connecting mechanism for a connector assembled in this way connects the electronic equipment in the vehicle body and the electronic equipment to be mounted in the vehicle body through the connector and the mating connector combined to each other. Therewith, a desired power and signal are sent to the electronic equipment to be mounted in the vehicle body.
Patent documents 1:                Japan published patent application 2003-187909        